


Bunk Here Tonight

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ilos (Mass Effect), M/M, Mass Effect 1, Normandy-SR1, Romance, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the romance scene...but gay.





	Bunk Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected and no one asked for male/male ones but equality.

Shepard raised his hand to rub at the ever-growing headache, which he had been nursing for hours ever since the Normandy escaped from lockdown on the Citadel. He didn’t regret his decisions and hopefully the Council would understand them after they stopped Saren.

As they grew closer to their destination, Shepard’s headache worsened. He just couldn’t help but rethink the past few months events in his head, all he and his crew had gone through, all the people he had lost, due to his actions and decisions. He hopes it was all worth it.

He had hurt him deeply to lose one of his squadmates on Virmire. Him and Ashley had become close during their short time knowing each other, dare he say that she was his best friend. Whenever they had some down time during missions, Shepard and Ashley enjoyed spending time together to exchange stories and down some drinks. Ashely’s favourite convention was especially about the male gender, more specifically, Kaidan Alenko and Shepard’s attraction to him. She always thought it was the sweetest thing ever and constantly made sure that he spoke to the other man, which he didn’t have any complaints about.

When Virmire happened, Ashley immediately told him to go after Alenko. Even to her last moments, she still wanted them together, it made Shepard smile through his heartache.

Kaidan knew how much Ashley meant to Shepard and it caused him to have survivor's guilt, but a part of him was glad that Shepard saved him from the Geth, carrying away was the bomb he activated. When Shepard got back from the Council, who had grounded the Normandy, he tried his best to offer comfort, which almost ended in the two kissing. Thinking about it made Kaidan’s heart beat faster, and he only wished that Joker hadn’t interrupted, but it was probably for the best as they were now able to follow Saren.  
Kaidan found it difficult to sleep, with the knowledge that they might not might it back. He found himself at his usually spot, fixing the already fixed console. When he first started fixing it, he did it because it was in need of repairs but ever since Shepard came to him to start a conversation, he found it difficult to leave his space, just hoping and waiting for Shepard to come over after their mission together to ask for his thoughts. 

As he messed around with the console, he slowly became aware that his position was incredibly close to where his near first kiss with Shepard had been, and how close Shepard was in that moment, just in the room next to him. Every part of his being wanted to go in and check on him, to make sure he was okay.

Without even realising it, he left his post at his usual spot and was standing in front of Shepard’s room, and after a few moments of hesitation, he entered the room as the doors swished open and closed, “Commander?”

Hearing the man, he has just been thinking about enter his room, he quickly stood from his chair to address him, previous headache forgotten about in the presence of the other man, “Don’t you think we’re a little past titles?”

Kaidan offered a small smile as he stepped closer, “We’re a little past a lot of things.” He said, before turning the conversation serious, sharing his thoughts to his commander that had been bothering him for a while, “What happens if this doesn’t work out, Shepard? We mutinied. Stole a prototype warship. If they wanted to get technical, they could throw in kidnapping.” He said, “We’re a hell of an example of humanity’s best and brightest, huh?”

“I keep reminding myself we’re doing the right thing, I don’t believe me yet.” He confessed. No matter how he didn’t regret his decision, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was an easier, less messy, way to deal with their problems but the more he thought about it, the more lost he became.

“Well, if I didn’t think you were doing the right thing, I wouldn’t be here.” Kaidan told him, honestly, “It’ll really hit the fan when we get to Ilos. If things don’t go well, I want you to know –” he paused, hesitantly before continuing, “Well, I’ve enjoyed serving under you.” He said, stepping a step closer to the man.

“Kaidan, you stopped being a subordinate a long time ago. Don’t you think it’s time to act like it?”

“Battlefield flirting is one thing, Shepard. There are regs against fraternization. Well,” He laughed slightly, “I suppose breach of protocol will be pretty far down the list of charges at our courts-martial.” He said, in a humours voice, making Shepard smile slightly. Kaidan took a moment to appreciate the smile before saying in a soft voice, “You know what? You’re right. About everything. I think about losing you and I can’t stand it. The galaxy will just keep going. Everything, even the Reapers, will come around again. But you and I, we are important right now. And this is what will never happen again. Us. Shepard, you make me feel…” He paused to find the right word, “Human.”

As Shepard listened to Kaidan, he could feel his heart swell with affection and adoration, so without even thinking about it, his mouth opened to say, “Bunk here tonight, Kaidan, With me.”

“Is that an order, Commander?” Kaidan asked, breathlessly.

Now it was Shepard’s turn to say how he felt, “Kaidan, you make me feel I could take on the universe. And right now? I kind of have to.”

“This can’t change anything, Shepard. This is a good crew. The finest I’ve served with. I don’t want to mess it up.” He told him, and Shepard understood, he didn’t want the connection they had to ruin what they had, but yet again, he didn’t want what they had to ruin their connection.  
So, with that statement in mind, Shepard gave Kaidan a smile, before raising his hands to cup the other’s cheek to bring them in a long-awaited kiss, leaving them both panting and wanting more.

As their night together continued, they could both agree that that was something the two of them would never regret.


End file.
